1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to photosensitive recorders; and more particularly to the recording of linguistic character images on photosensitive media in such recorders.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recorders or cameras for recording images on photosensitive media are generally known. One such recorder, disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 723,361, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,087,173 utilizes a size reduction lens that tracks a moving document and places the document's front and rear images on microfilm.
It is often desirable to place linguistic character information on the photosensitive media of cameras together with other graphic images to identify such other images. Linguistic character information, such as alphanumeric information, is particularly advantageous when recording images on microfilm because vast amounts of images are recorded and identification of images is necessary for rapid recall. Furthermore, the placement of identifying information in linguistic format makes the identification information easily usable by people as well as machines. A simple, efficient, and reliable camera for recording linguistic character information on microfilm or other photosensitive media is thus highly desirable.
Various schemes exist for placing numerics and/or alphanumerics on photosensitive media such as described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,354,342 to Ohntrup et al, No. 3,670,633 to Mason et al, No. 3,827,070 to Hoerenz et al, No. 3,843,956 to Kauneckas, No. 3,877,799 to O'Donnell, No. 3,987,467 to Cowles, and No. 4,001,846 to Kauneckas.
Other schemes exist for placing numerics and/or alphanumerics on microfilm such as described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,212,399 to Walter, No. 3,750,553 to Pfeifer, and No. 3,998,544 to Pass et al.
However, none of the above patents provide a simple, efficient, cost-effective, and reliable apparatus for placing linguistic character information on microfilm or other photosensitive media according to the present invention.